


Take me home (First and Last part)

by lorinhazuzu



Series: Take me home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants time to hurry up so he can be with Louis again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home (First and Last part)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry about the title, I just, I don't know, I thought it was fitting, so I went with it even though it just makes this whole thing cheesier than it has any right to be..
> 
> Also I'm starting to get really annoyed at the lack of italics around here..

That day, Harry smiles as soon as he wakes up. He knows what the date is, had been counting down the days for the past month.

He jumps out of bed, ignoring the fact it was just barely 7am and runs towards the bathroom, intent in using it first, even though nobody else is awake yet, it being a Saturday.

Only a few more hours, he can’t help thinking, thrilled at the fact that his mantra has changed from ‘only a few more days’ to ‘hours’.

He gets in the shower quickly grinning all the time, and hums along to a happy song inside his head as he thinks about the day.

Today Louis is getting back. Harry’s smile widens at the thought.

It was a difficult year, he’ll admit. Having been pretty much attached to each other since the day Harry was born, it came as no surprise to anyone how hard they found being separated a whole year.

They knew it would happen of course, Louis was a year older than Harry, so they knew that Louis would eventually have to leave for uni, while Harry stayed at home to finish his last year of sixth form.

They hadn’t really given it much thought even throughout Louis’ last year of school, too busy being in the moment and just as wrapped up in each other as they’d been since anyone could remember. So even though Louis spent the whole year being prepared for the one to come next, it was still a shock when he received his acceptance letter because it finally dawned on them that Louis was leaving. Leaving for a year. Without Harry.

To this day, Harry still remembers clearly, that summer when he was just thirteen and Louis had gone on holiday with his family, and unlike previous holidays Harry couldn’t join him, because they had relatives coming over to stay for a few days, and his mum insisted that it’d be rude to just leave when said relatives were mainly coming to see him and Gemma.

The first couple of days weren’t so bad. 

But they really were.

Ever since Harry hit his teens he was just a very moody, sulky teenager. A Louis-less Harry was ten times worse, and by the fourth day of their separation he really, resented his relatives and he just really, really, wanted Louis back.

The first thing Louis did when he got back was run his way to Harry’s house, where Harry clung to him tightly and Louis clung back just as much, and if they had been inseparable before, there really was no describing how they were after that holiday.

Their parents had also learnt a very important lesson: to always take both Louis and Harry on their family holidays, because neither Anne nor Jay ever wanted to deal with a Louis that was without Harry, or vice versa.

Up to then neither Louis or Harry had realized just how dependent they were on each other, how much they relied on the other to be there for them any time of the day, everyday. In a way, it was an eye-opener; and it was only a few weeks later, when they got together.

Not that them getting together changed things much.

Harry shakes his head, to get rid of the thought, it doesn’t really matter anymore, he thinks as he steps out of the shower, because this time, when Louis leaves, Harry isn’t going to be left behind, he’s coming with Louis.

All the half-terms and trimester breaks had been something of a blessing for both of them. For Harry it was how he kept himself grounded, how he managed to remember what day it was: he counted down the days until the next time he’d be seeing Louis, and then spent those few days stuck to his side, uncaring as to whether he should be letting Louis catch up with his family and friends. Not of course, that Louis would have let him out of his sight anyway. 

But it was also a curse, because every time Louis came back home, was a time he had to leave. It meant saying goodbye more times than they ever wanted, the parting words becoming harder and more painful to say each time.

Even though they knew that both Louis and Harry had exams coming up, when the last half term before the summer break came about, all they really wanted to do was just be with each other, but they both knew that they had to study, Harry especially if he wanted to be accepted into the same university as Louis. At first they decided to try keeping away from each other for a few hours a day so they could revise, but after spending four hours fidgeting and constantly looking at the clock, Harry’s mum had decided that it was enough and sent him on his merry way to Louis’. 

It worked.

Louis and Harry would spend their days sprawled around in either one of their bedrooms, textbooks and notes scattered around everywhere, and maybe it did still take Harry a while to be able to actually concentrate on his revision instead of watching Louis and the way he kept running the tip of his pencil just under the line of his bottom lip as he read, but he felt calmer, settled, knowing that Louis was just there and all he had to do was look up, or reach out a bit and he’d be there.

When the time for Louis to leave came, Harry was sure no one would be able to pull Louis away from him and it didn’t help that Louis just held him back instead of pulling away, but they knew, Louis had exams coming up, and so did Harry, and it was only a few weeks more until they reunited again, and this was the last time they’d have to part from each other like this; so trying his hardest to keep that thought in mind Harry let him go.

It didn’t stop him from sniffling and rubbing his cheeks pathetically all the way back home from the train station.

Harry still blushes at the memory even though the same thing happened every time Louis went back to uni.

Smiling abashedly to himself, Harry sneaks into his room quickly, throwing his clothes on at the same time as he rubs the damp towel over his hair, to dry it out a bit. His mum hates it when he walks around the house with his hair wet and dripping everywhere.

Once he’s finished, he looks himself over in the mirror, frowning at his reflection before running out of his bedroom and down the stairs skipping over the last four steps.

The clock says 7:40 as he enters the kitchen, to quickly get started on breakfast. He decides on pancakes, knees twitching continuously as he mixes the batter, shifting his weight repetitively from one foot to the other.

By the time he finishes making breakfast his mum has wandered in, yawning and watching him curiously as he goes around the kitchen in nervous excitement.

“Harry darling, do you know what time it is?” She asks softly and Harry swivels around to look at her, eyes taking another longing glance at the clock.  
“eight” he tells her, setting two plates on the table for the both of them, since they are the only two awake. He gets a couple of knives and forks too, only to find some already on the table. He frowns wondering when exactly he did that because he doesn’t really remember it.  
“Why are you awake so early?” Harry looks up at her, smile blooming on his face.  
They both know the answer of course, but Harry still responds, because saying it out loud to somebody else makes it more real.  
“Louis is coming home!” the words make him shiver feverishly,and his smile feels too wide for his face, and if Harry actually cared about not looking like an idiot in love than he would’ve tried to regain control of his lips, but he’s been an idiot in love for too long now, and everyone knows, so there’s no point in downplaying or trying to hide it.  
“You know he’ll only get here at 12:00 right?” she’s smiling now in amusement, but Harry thinks the matter is a completely serious one, and his smile immediately dies out and his cheeks feel weird now without the smile that had been stuck stubbornly in place for the past hour.  
“I know” he sighs out frustrated.  
Immediately, his mum realises her mistake, reaching out to touch his shoulder encouragingly.  
“It’s only four hours though. You’ve waited so long now, I’m sure the time will fly by” She smiles at him, and he tries to smile back, but Harry is absolutely sure that she’s wrong even if he does wish she was right.

She isn’t.

Those last few hours goes by slower than time has any right to move, and Harry just doesn’t know what to do with himself.

It’s not a completely unfamiliar feeling, he always feels a bit like this, uncomfortable inside his own skin, whenever Louis is away, but today seems worse, much worse. He goes from watching tv, to glaring at the clock. From listening to music, to reading, to baking, to glaring at the clock some more, until he’s absolutely sure, the stupid thing is mocking him, or broken. He walks around the house, from one room to the other, ignoring his sister who keeps laughing and snickering at him, until she’s not laughing anymore, but just looking at him annoyed.  
“For god’s sake Harry, will you stop it? You’re making me nervous and I have nothing to be nervous about!”  
“I can’t!” Harry cries out, hands fiddling with his shirt.  
She bans him from the living room, and sulking Harry goes back to his room. He tries texting Louis, but receives no answer. He didn’t expect one anyway; Louis’ phone never works when he’s in a train. Still.

He goes back to the mirror, where he tries to tone down his hair, which looks quite dishevelled from the many times he ran his fingers through it. He glares at the new spot on his forehead, before pulling his fringe out to cover it.

His eyes run over the shirt he’s wearing, and he purses his lips at it, seeing how wrinkly it’s become. Gemma is right; he should just bind his hands together or something. He decides to change shirts then, pulling on one of Louis’ shirts that he has with him, which is just one of the dozen or so.

Slightly more satisfied with himself (of all days, he just had to be a mess today), he checks his phone, groaning when he sees the time: 11:00.

Eleven. God he must have done something really bad to deserve this.

Knowing it’s still quite early, but unable to stay in the house any longer, he leaves for the train station, which is just a 20 minutes drive away.

He turns on the radio, hoping it’ll distract him, fingers tapping the steering wheel in time with the music. He nearly crashes into a car coming from the opposite direction when he hears the sound of his phone vibrating, but it’s only Niall, asking for about the fifth time what time Louis will be back. Harry shakes his head at his phone, wondering how he could possibly forget such important information.

By the time he gets to the train station there’s still another half an hour to go until Louis’ train is scheduled to arrive, and because his real fingers are busy squeezing and twisting the hem of his shirt, Harry mentally crosses his fingers, hoping the train won’t be late.

He munches on a packet of M&Ms he’s bought, for the moment not bothered about what the chocolate will do to his skin, he just wants Louis, Louis, Louis, and where is that train?

He wonders for a second whether he’s on the right platform or not, but he shakes his head of the thought, knowing he’s just nervous, and his eyes go back up to the screened timetable, searching for the right one, so as to check how long to go and – he whirls around at the sound of the approaching train, eyes widening in expectation.

Harry is not exactly short, but he still goes on tip toes, eyes searching quickly for the familiar form of his boyfriend.

He’s just about to start getting frustrated again when he hears the sound of his name being shouted out and of course, of course he recognises that voice, turning around quickly, his eyes quickly zero in on the boy walking in his direction, one arm in the air waving wildly while the pulls his suitcase behind him with the other one.

Though Harry isn’t aware of it, there’s a painfully bright smile on his face as he starts towards him, dodging people as often as he bumps into them as he pace quickens.  
He lets out an excited “Lou!” just before falling into him, throwing his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

He can feel Louis’ arms going around his waist, pulling him closer, closer until Harry can’t feel the ground beneath his feet. Harry settles there, face tucked into Louis’ neck, breathing in, out, Louis is here, in, out. 

Louis’s hold loosens so that Harry is standing on his feet again, and for the first time Harry realises Louis’ been speaking.  
“I missed you Harry. I missed you so, so much.”  
“I missed you too” Harry says into his neck, he can feel Louis drawing away slightly and reluctantly he lets him, though only because he wants to see his face.

As soon as their eyes meet, they’re smiling goofy smiles at each other, reminding Harry he’s not the only idiot in love.

Louis leans in, spreading kisses all over his face. He gets a warm feeling in his belly, and smiles a soft close lipped smile, eyes closed as he feels Louis’s lips on his skin, his cheeks and on his temples and on his forehead and his hair, and then lastly he places a lingering kiss on his lips, and Harry can’t help but pull him back into the embrace, nose squished against Louis’ neck. He can feel Louis’ hand rubbing up and down his back Harry’s sure he’d be purring if he could.  
“Haz?”  
“Mhmm?” He can feel Louis’ chin on his shoulder, and it’s so familiar, so normal, it’s like Louis’ never left.  
“Are you wearing my shirt?” Harry can hear the playful tone of his voice, and he blushes happy for the refuge of Louis’ neck.  
Louis pulls away quickly though, Harry should’ve known it really, Louis has always liked to make him blush, the little wanker.  
“No?” he tries, but Louis is grinning happily at him, and what the hell, they passed the coy stage five years ago (they never really had it actually) so he grins back and just shrugs.  
“Did the last five hours pass torturously slowly for you too?” he questions, smiling lopsidedly.  
“Aww Haz, you’re such a sap” Louis tease, hands reaching out to pinch his cheeks.  
Harry pouts a bit, disappointed at Louis’ response, and it’s only because there’s genuine flickers of upset in his expression that Louis quickly rectifies.  
“Of course it did Haz, the last two months passed by entirely too slowly”  
Harry smiles, appeased.  
“Who’s the sap now?” he asks, cheeky, but Louis doesn’t dignify with an answer, instead rolling his eyes and flicking Harry on the nose so that he goes cross-eyed for a second.  
“Dork”  
Louis takes hold of his suitcase again, and they slowly start on their way out.  
“Have you been eating M&Ms again Haz?” Louis nods towards Harry’s front pocket, where the packet is showing a bit over the top and Harry smiles sheepishly.  
“I was nervous!” Harry says, slightly defensive.  
“Aw, my poor baby cakes” Louis puts an arm around his waist, looking sideways at Harry, to smile at him, and Harry would feel a bit indignant, but although the words are teasing, the tone which Louis uses isn’t, he sounds serious, sincere, as if he knows exactly how Harry was feeling, so Harry just leans his head on Louis’ shoulder and lets him guide him home.


End file.
